Distributed computing systems or cloud computing platforms are computing architectures that support network access to a shared pool of configurable computing and storage resources. A distributed computing system can support building, deploying and managing application and services. An increasing number of users and enterprises are moving away from traditional computing architectures to run their applications and services on distributed computing systems. As such, distributed computing systems are faced with the challenge of supporting the increasing number of users and enterprises sharing the same cloud computing resources. Currently, technological advancements in wide area networking are providing innovations that support reduced cross-datacenter (“cross-DC”) bandwidth costs. Distributed computing systems can take advantage of the reduction in cross-DC network traffic cost to provide components that support scalability while maintaining high availability and strong consistent storage services. Distributed computing systems can also aim to efficiently operate when storing workloads with large storage space consumption, relatively cold data with rare concurrent updates. In this regard, storage usage can be optimized based on a data object management system that provides ways for storing and retrieving data objects across global data centers. Data objects can specifically be erasure coded fragments, such that, the data object can be recovered from a subset of the erasure coded fragments of the data object. Several different considerations also have to be made around storage overhead, bandwidth cost and durability. As such, a comprehensive data object management system can be implemented for improved and customizable configurations for data object management in distributed computing systems.